You Make Me Crazy
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Marko loves how crazy Paul makes him, sometimes he just can't bring himself to admit it. PWP.


Paul and Marko were alone in the cave. David was out with Dwayne, Star ,and Laddie. Marko sat awkwardly on the couch distancing himself from the other.

Paul pulled a face,"Do I stink?" He sniffed his armpits and checked his breath.

Marko held back a chuckle,"Nah."

"Then what!?" Paul sat on the couch next to Marko, "You been avoidin' me all day." Paul pouted at him, Marko nearly swooned over those baby blue eyes.

"Nothin' now go away!" Marko said without anger.

Paul cocked an eyebrow,"Oh so you're in one of those moods huh? What I do?" Paul asks tilting his head.

Marko bit back a smile,"Nothing!"

"Bullshit." Paul teased.

Marko sighs,"I'm trying to keep myself under control."

Paul looked lost,"What." It didn't sound like a question, just a flat answer.

"You make me crazy." Marko whispers his hand at the coner of his mouth. Paul blinked looking at a complete loss,"What does that even mean!?"

Marko let out an animalistic growl before attacking Paul's mouth with his own. Paul let out a grunt and wrapped his arms around Marko's slim waist. Paul breaks the kiss,"Baby if this is what you wanted ya coulda just said so!"

"Shut up and fuck me!" Marko growls his eyes glowing. Paul moans,"Damn, not so rough baby."

Marko unbuckles Paul's belt in a rush and threw it across the room. "Damn babe don't-" Paul was interrupted by another heated kiss.

"Hurry up and take off your pants! I'm gonna ride you." Marko all but barked.

"Fuck..." Paul whispered feeling himself grow harder.

Marko hurriedly stripped down and then straddled the other.

"Um babe don't we need some lube or somethin'?"

"Nah I'll suck it." Marko says with a shrug. He lays out between Paul's legs and holds the other's manhood. He lightly licks the tip teasing his lover. Paul grunts,"Fuck babe." Paul tries to thrust up to Marko to get more of that heat but Marko holds his hips still.

"You try to force me again and I'll suck David instead." Marko threatened.

At that Paul practically turned cherry red with fury he looked ready to kill and Marko laughed lovin' it.

Marko went back to his task and this time took Paul into his mouth bobbing his head in a quick steady rhythm.

"Oh my fuck..." paul arched his back his breathing speeding up and just when it was getting good Marko lifted off of him with a chuckle.

Paul sat up and whined like a puppy. Marko chuckled,"Doofus." Paul didn't let up, he really wanted Marko to finish him.

Marko ignored the baby doll eyes he was receiving, "C'mon candy ass quit sulkin'." Marko teased pushing Paul back.

Marko positions himself over Paul before slowly lowering himself. Marko groaned at the delicious heat of Paul.

Paul cups his butt and squeezes eagerly,"Take your time babe."

"Nah, I'm ready." Marko moans and starts to bounce. "Oh! I missed this! Finally we can fuck without the other two interrupting!" Marko exclaims boucing aggressively on Paul's cock.

Paul can only answer breathlessly, "Uh huh, Uh huh." As Marko pouces on him, shaking him around. At this point Paul's hair is covering a look of pure bliss.

Marko keeps riding him while pinching his nipples. "Ouch! Damn babe! Don't rip em off!"

Marko laughs and leans down to lick Paul's left nipple, twirling his tongue around it. Paul grunts,"Suck it, bite it."

"Mmm, Bite it? How hard?" Marko teases. He scrapes his teeth along the little bud and sucks it roughly after.

"Oh fuck babe! Gonna cum." Paul groans bucking up to Marko's thrusts. "Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Paul yells out and Marko places Paul's hand on his cock."Touch me! I'm gonna cum too babe."

Paul jerks Marko in rhythm with their thrust,"Oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah baby! There!" Marko screams as Paul hits that special spot.

Paul throws his head back and lets out a strained growl as he cums inside of Marko. The sound of Paul getting off sends Marko over the edge,"Oh fuuuck.." Marko lets out a weak sigh as he releases on Paul's stomach.

"That was amazing." Paul groans.

"That was more than amazing." Marko moans back.

Then they heard footsteps approaching. "Ew what is that smell!?" Laddie exclaims.

"Uh! Don't come in yet guys!" Paul yells frantically buckling his pants and he rushed and used his shirt to wipe up Marko's cum. He'll just have to go shirtless for a bit. Marko snickers.

Marko frantically gets dressed aswell.

"There better not be stains on my fucking sofa!" David yells down.

"Ew gross." Star says sounding disgusted.

"Oh hush!" Marko growled putting on his shirt. "You can come in now."

Dwayne comes down spraying fabreeze. "It's not that bad!" Paul says.

"That's easy for you to say! The both of you have strong scents." David complained.

"Whatever. You're just jealous cause you're celibate." Paul teased.

"I am not you idiot." David said without anger.

Star looked completely grossed out as she walked away from them with Laddie asking what happened.

"From now on you can't have sex in the cave." David said.

"Thank you! Finally." Dwayne commented.

Marko shrugs,"I know a nice hotel...we can try it out..." Marko winks at his partner.

Paul moaned,"Alright Alright..." The two then kissed passionately.


End file.
